<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and in the warmth of your embrace, i saw light by nettlewithasideofspice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054330">and in the warmth of your embrace, i saw light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettlewithasideofspice/pseuds/nettlewithasideofspice'>nettlewithasideofspice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no beta im fucking stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettlewithasideofspice/pseuds/nettlewithasideofspice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a sudden burst of confidence, Sakusa turns to face Iwaizumi. "Actually, there's something that's been acting up for a while."</p><p>Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at this. "Why didn't you mention it sooner? Show me where it hurts," he demands softly. Sakusa swallows and guides his hand to his chest.</p><p>"My heart. It races whenever I see you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and in the warmth of your embrace, i saw light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posting the first smut fic you've ever written at 2 am without proofreading it is usually a fuck all terrible idea, but when have I ever done anything good to begin with</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa watches Iwaizumi coat his hands in sanitizer. He watches how carefully he handles the equipment, how he does his job with the same determination as he carries on the court. </p><p>And then he notices his hands.</p><p>They're calloused and rough, almost mirroring his own. Despite this, Iwaizumi holds him softly as he continues working. They roam his body and if he overthinks it enough, Sakusa can imagine the lingering presence of his fingers, trailing paths of heat across his body.</p><p>"You okay?" He hears, slowly bringing him out of his thoughts. "You're flushing a lot and heating up slightly too..."</p><p>Embarrassment erupts in his chest. He looks away, hoping he doesn't figure out the true intentions of his flushed body.</p><p>"Oh, haha....it's warm in here...?" He mumbles, hoping the lie is convincing enough for him.</p><p>Iwaizumi nods thoughtfully, holding his chin in between his thumb and index finger. "Alright..." is all he says before continuing to examine him.</p><p>Sakusa squirms slightly under his sharp gaze, so focused and so intent on looking for any imperfections to cure...</p><p>With a sudden burst of confidence, Sakusa turns to face Iwaizumi. "Actually, there's something that's been acting up for a while."</p><p>Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at this. "Why didn't you mention it sooner? Show me where it hurts," he demands softly. Sakusa swallows and guides his hand to his chest.</p><p>"My heart. It races whenever I see you."</p><p>A lovely blush blossoms across his face as he realizes the implications of the words. Sakusa finds it beautiful.</p><p>"Ah...I see..."</p><p>Unsatisfied with the answer, Sakusa brings his hand to his own cheek and presses a light kiss on his wrist. "Won't you fix it?" He asks into his hand. </p><p>Iwaizumi's blush darkens, but he smiles. He thumbs sakusa's lips, slowly slipping it in his mouth.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Sakusa smirks and opens his mouth wider, a silent invitation. Iwaizumi graciously takes it, slipping in his index and middle finger. He moans and sucks on them before popping them out and lying back on the bench. "Well? What are you waiting for?" He asks, repressing the urge to pout. Iwaizumi laughs, sensing the internalized pout.</p><p>"It's unhygienic and unprofessional to do it here. Come by my room after practice for...extra care."</p><p>Sakusa's gaze darkens. "If you weren't right, I'd ride you so fucking hard right now."</p><p>"Is that a promise?" Iwaizumi challenges, turning around to clean up and prepare for the next athlete to come in. Sakusa grins.</p><p>"I'll make sure of it."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Practice has never been so <em> long </em>.</p><p>Every passing second feels like swimming through honey. Sakusa represses the urge to look at the clock every other minute. This agitation doesn't go unnoticed either.</p><p>"Omi-Omi, are ya okay? Ya look angrier than usual," Atsumu asks him with a raised eyebrow. Sakusa grits his teeth.</p><p>"I'm fine Miya."</p><p>"Is that why ya keep eye fucking Iwa-San?"</p><p>He chokes on his spit. "Excuse me?" He asks while Atsumu laughs his ass off. </p><p>"'M not wrong, am I?"</p><p>Sakusa levels a glare at him, which only spurs on a wider shit-eating grin. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Leave me alone before I call Yaku on you."</p><p>Atsumu whips his head around in fear at the mention of the ferocious libero. Sakusa uses this to leave him and practice his serves. </p><p>No matter how hard he tries to focus on the task at hand, he can't help but think about rough, sanitized hands exploring the depths of his body, discovering what sound each delicate touch coaxes out of him. He imagines those same hands wrapped around his length, pumping him until he ascends from this reality and plunges into the next. Beautiful lips wrapped around him as-</p><p>"Uh, Omi-san? Are you okay? You've been standing there for the last 10 minutes staring at a wall."</p><p>Hinata's voice brings him back to this world. He swallows, hoping to mask his lust. </p><p>"I'm taking my leave now," he replies, quickly walking past a guffawing Atsumu. He flips him off before entering the showers in the locker room. </p><p>And, well. If he jerks off in there, that's no one else's business but his own.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At 8 pm sharp, Sakusa finds himself outside of Iwaizumi's room. The embarrassment and anger has yet to simmer down, leaving him in a very very bad situation where he is standing outside his door, nearly half hard.</p><p>When it opens, he surges in and entangles himself onto Iwaizumi, drawing hot kisses on wherever his mouth reaches: lips, cheeks, a chin, his jawline-</p><p>"Someone's excited," Iwaizumi says, walking back enough to close the door with a foot. A <em> click </em> chimes in the air; it's locked.</p><p>"You have no idea," Sakusa mouths on his neck. "I've waited too long for this."</p><p>Iwaizumi laughs softly before bringing Sakusa's face to his own and kissing him sweetly. "I have too."</p><p>Expertly maneuvering around the room, Iwaizumi pins Sakusa against his bed, holding his hands above his head. Under the dim lights and the night's shadows, Sakusa can't help but feel a burst of fondness expand in his chest. He gives him a sultry look before saying, "well? What's stopping you now?"</p><p>Slowly trailing his hands down Sakusa's arms, Iwaizumi worships his body, pressing wet kisses on his neck, collarbones, chest. When he reaches a nipple, he lightly flicks it with the end of his tongue.</p><p>Sakusa arcs off the bed. "Fuck, Hajime!" He cries aloud, tears beginning to form from the touch. Iwaizumi's gaze darkens.</p><p>"Say that again."</p><p>He flicks it once more.</p><p>
  <em> "Say my name, Kiyoomi." </em>
</p><p>Sakusa moans and whimpers as Iwaizumi continues playing with the nipple. He sucks and licks and blows at it, relishing in the music Sakusa sings.</p><p>"F-fuck, I'm gonna - <em> hnnnn </em> - come if you keep - <em> aaauh </em> - going like this."</p><p>Iwaizumi hums around the nipple before releasing it. "Maybe that's what I want to do."</p><p>Sakusa levels a stern look at him. "I want you to fuck me Hajime."</p><p>Iwaizumi smiles at that. "Well, since you asked so nicely, it'd be rude of me to deny you."</p><p>Iwaizumi reaches for the lube and a condom that rests on a dresser near them. "Do you have a preferred position?"</p><p>Sakusa smirks. "I made a promise to you earlier, didn't I?"</p><p>Iwaizumi slicks his fingers in lube before teasing Sakusa's entrance. "Tell me when it becomes too much."</p><p>Sakusa nods, his hands gripping the sheets underneath him. He anticipated how wonderful Iwaizumi's hands would be, but this....it's beyond anything he could have ever dreamt. His own fingers pale in comparison to Iwaizumi's expert hands, hands who know the human body inside out. Hands that treat him so delicately while satisfying an unquenchable thirst underneath his skin.</p><p>"M...more," he moans while trying to remain still.</p><p>He chuckles in response. "Patience. I want you fully prepped for what's to come."</p><p>Sakusa's cock twitches at the thought. He nods and allows Iwaizumi to continue stretching him out with one finger.</p><p>Then he adds a second.</p><p>Sakusa fists the sheets. Beads of sweat form on his forehead, his body aching for more. </p><p>But he waits. He lies there, taking all that Iwaizumi gives him, so he can reap the rewards of listening.</p><p>"You're doing so well," Iwaizumi murmers while scissoring him. "So, so well."</p><p>Sakusa flushes at the praise, his eyes rolling back. It takes all of his willpower to not come at that moment.</p><p>"'M.....close, Hajime.......please...." he pleads, too far gone to care about his image. Iwaizumi coos at him.</p><p>"One more finger.....you're doing amazing Kiyoomi."</p><p>A third enters him. Sakusa sees nirvana.</p><p>Desperate for a faster pace, he begins to fuck himself on his fingers. Iwaizumi places a firm hand on his waist, holding him down.</p><p>"Patience."</p><p>Sakusa nods, tears forming in his eyes. He can do it. He <em> will </em> do it.</p><p>Iwaizumi slowly retracts his hands once he's finished prepping him. He whimpers at the loss, but the sight of Iwaizumi rolling on a condom ignites a fire in him.</p><p>"I'm going to ride you," he states.</p><p>Iwaizumi grins. "By all means, go ahead."</p><p>With all his strength and the element of surprise on his side, Sakusa flips Iwaizumi onto his back and straddles his hips. "It's my turn to prep you."</p><p>After gaining a nod of approval - and a smirk, what a bastard - Sakusa positions himself so he faces Iwaizumi's cock. His mouth waters at the sight. Pressing small kisses along his length, he relishes in the deep groans struggling to escape Iwaizumi's lungs.</p><p>"Let it out," he says. "I want to hear you."</p><p>He licks up his shaft before pressing a kiss on the top of his head, tonguing his slit through the condom. Iwaizumi's erection twitches at the motion. </p><p>"Stop being a tease and get on with it," he grits out. His hips are taut with restraint.</p><p>Sakusa presses his cock on his cheek, his eyes full of sin. "Painful, isn't it? Getting a taste of your own medicine."</p><p>Before waiting for a response, Sakusa starts swallowing him. He works his way down, closer and closer, until he's reached the hilt. Iwaizumi groans, grabbing his hair and tugging hard. Sakusa moans at the sweet pain, pumping his own cock to relieve the ache.</p><p>"Fuck, Kiyoomi!" Iwaizumi gets out. Sakusa, high on praise and lust, continues to suck him off. He's careful not to tear the condom.</p><p>Once he's properly edged Iwaizumi to satisfaction, he releases him, not caring to wipe away the trail of saliva connecting them together. "Ready for more?" He asks as he straddles him once more.</p><p>Iwaizumi lovingly touches his waist. "I'm ready."</p><p>Sakusa presses the head of Iwaizumi's cock against his entrance. They groan in unison, as he sinks down until bottoming out. </p><p>Sitting there, adjusting to the size and girth of his length, Sakusa looks at Iwaizumi with care. In the night they exchange their secrets and whisper sweet nothings.</p><p>Bending over, he allows himself to touch the stretch of skin before him. He allows himself to give into his curiosity, to see what truly lies underneath the rough exterior of Iwaizumi Hajime. </p><p>"You're beautiful," he whispers as he circles his abs. "So, so beautiful."</p><p>Iwaizumi smiles and runs his waist. "You're not bad yourself."</p><p>At this, Sakusa snaps his waist forward, earning a sharp grunt from Iwaizumi. "What was that again?" He asks innocently, twirling on of his own curls.</p><p>Iwaizumi's gaze focuses on him, and him alone. "You're-"</p><p>Sakusa shifts from where he's seated, effectively cutting him off. He starts moving in different motions, switching from circling to back and forth. He lifts himself up, only to come crashing down once more.</p><p>Iwaizumi leans forward to kiss him hungrily. Sakusa complies easily, still shifting. Together, at that moment, the two mesh together and become one and the same, two bodies sharing one soul, one experience. </p><p>When sakusa looks into his eyes, he sees the cosmos and all that lies beyond. He chokes at the sight.</p><p>"I'm....I'm close," he huffs. Given the sweat lining his brow and laboured breath, Sakusa assumes it's the same for him. "Touch me."</p><p>When Iwaizumi wraps his fist around him he feels a different feeling of warmth bloom and envelope his heart.</p><p>Ah. Love.</p><p>With a final snap of his waist and tug on his own length, the two come together, gasping and moaning to the heavens. They fuck each other through their high until it becomes too much.</p><p>Sliding out of him, Sakusa collapses onto Iwaizumi, tired and so, so full. They lay on the bed, covered in Sakusa's mess.</p><p>And, with the scent of love and sex dissipating in the air, they fall asleep in each other's arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/komorintiddies">twt</a> if you care~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>